


Unlikely Kindness

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, Ymir being a kind soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is having a bad day and is shown a bit of kindness from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I got from a cute picture. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Krista sighed miserably to herself and wiped the tears from her face. She looked down at her school uniform and bit back a whimper. It was ruined and soaked. She was late for school after sleeping in late because she had forgotten about a test and had studied into the late night. When she woke up she didn’t have time to eat or even shower and ran out of the house as fast as possible. On her way she tripped, and it just happened to have been raining the previous night, and fell into a dirty puddle.

She managed to get up, brushed some of the mud off, ignored her sore and bleeding knees and continued running to the train station. If she was lucky she would make the next train and get to school just in time.

But then she tripped again and ripped her skirt, and ended up late. She had to wait for another hour for the train to return and by then she might as well have given up on going to school because she would miss the test and get into trouble for being so late.

Along the way she couldn’t help but cry in frustration and misery, wondering why her day was turning out so awful. When she finally made it to the train station she was pushed against the wall by a loud group of boys who just cussed at her and laughed when they saw her tears.

It was just getting worse by the minute.

Krista sat alone, dirty, clothes torn, knees bloody, eyes red from crying and her book bag pulled tightly to her chest. She didn’t know what else to do other than continue to school, hoping that somehow things would work out.

The train arrived and Krista stepped in. Not even a second later the doors slammed shut behind her. There were no open seats and the thing was stuffed full of people, so Krista was stuck standing there by the door. The train jostled and started moving, rocking gently as it did. Krista looked up for something to hold on to and noticed that she was lucky to be close to an open handle. She stepped a bit closer to it and reached up, only to find that she was too short.

The blonde grit her teeth and stood on her toes, stretching her body higher to try and get a grip on that handle, but she couldn’t. Krista just slumped and buried her face in her hands, tears pouring again.

She heard a soft sigh of pity beside her and felt a nudge to her side.

“Here,” an attractive and husky voice spoke. When Krista looked up from her hands she noticed a brunette girl standing next to her.

She was really tall and wearing a school uniform. The shirt was un-tucked and her book bag was slung messily over her shoulder. The girl’s brown hair was short and unkempt, but appeared attractively messy. She had darkly tanned skin, fierce brown eyes and dark brown freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheek bones.

The girl had her right hand gripping a handle and her left one gripping the one Krista couldn’t reach. Krista looked up into the brunette’s face, her heart skip a beat, and when the girl nodded she quietly thanked her, blushed fiercely and took a hold of her arm.

The muscle was tight, hard, but not overly big. Krista imagined that the girl must work out a lot and maintain a toned body. She didn’t seem muscular though, and probably liked it that way.

Krista’s tears dried and she smiled brightly, her heart warming at the stranger’s kindness.

Eventually the train stopped and the brunette got off, leaving Krista standing there in panic. Moving without thinking Krista jumped out too and watched the train leave. This wasn’t her stop, it wasn’t even close to any type of school. The brunette was obviously bunking, and now Krista was bunking too. She didn’t want to leave the taller girl without knowing her name, though.

“This your stop?” The brunette asked in that voice that Krista knew she could listen to forever.

“Well, uh… not really…” Krista responded timidly, eyes focused on her shoes. “I… I just wanted to thank you for uh… for earlier.”

The girl scoffed. “Nothing to thank me for. You looked so pathetic that I couldn’t just stand there and watch you cry.” The girl gave her a once over. “Jesus, you’re a mess.” She commented.

Krista trembled slightly and sighed. “I’m kind of having a bad day.”

“Huh.”

Krista finally looked up to meet the girl’s intense brown eyes and shivered. “I shouldn’t have gotten off at this stop.”

“So why did you?”

“I wanted to know your name.”

The girl paused and gave Krista a hard stare. “My name?”

Krista nodded. “I want to know who the person is that managed to turn my terrible morning around.” She blushed slightly and looked away. When the brunette didn’t respond she quickly looked back and swallowed hard.

The brunette was blushing slightly too, eyes focused on the wall. “Well, uh, it was nothing. You shouldn’t follow strangers around and get off on the wrong stop.”

“I’m sorry, but I just had to ask for your name.”

“Is it that important?”

Krista fidgeted, unused to such intensity from a single person. Those brown eyes were boring into her soul. “Please?” She asked softly, brokenly.

The girl sighed, like earlier, unable to just stand there and see the cutest blonde she had ever seen in her life look so miserable. She never helped people, as a rule. She was selfish and only assisted someone when it benefited her.

But this time she had seen that cute face contorted in misery and those pretty blue eyes leaking tears and something had stirred inside of her that had led her to helping someone for nothing for the first time in her life.

“Fine.” The brunette held her hand out, frowning. “My name is Ymir.”

Krista smiled brightly and took the hand. “Hi Ymir, thank you for making me smile.”

Ymir blushed and quickly withdrew her hand. “Stop thanking me! It was nothing, really.”

“Okay.” Krista smiled again, heart swelled with happiness. “Would you like to know my name?”

“I’m guessing that I don’t have a choice.”

“I’m Krista.”

Ymir gave her another long look and then glanced away while blushing again. “That’s a pretty name.” She said softly, under her breath, too low for Krista to hear.

Ymir decided that she had conversed enough and turned. She shoved her hands in her pockets, slouched her shoulders and started walking towards the bridge she normally used to bunk at. When soft footsteps follower her she sighed.

“Following me now?”

“The train doesn’t return for another hour and I don’t know this area. I’m scared to be here on my own.”

Ymir sighed. “Fine, but I'm sure you won’t be able to take an hour with me.”

“Why is that?”

Ymir smirked. “You’ll see, midget.”

Krista paused and stared at Ymir’s back as she continued to walk. She grinned, knowing that she would enjoy the next hour for all she was worth.

Krista grinned brighter and hurried after Ymir.


End file.
